Juste une dernière fois
by Chisato-chan
Summary: *SLASH* Jericho/Edge. Adam tombe et reste inconscient en plein milieux d'un show...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: Juste une dernière fois**

**Pairing: Jericho/Edge (dédi à Youni)**

**Raiting: M**

**Disclaimer: J'aurais pu les adopter, mais on me les a toujours refusé...**

* * *

**Juste une dernière fois**

Adam Copeland se passa de l'eau sur le visage, un goût de vomi restant dans sa bouche.

Il se traîna lentement vers une chaise qui traînait dan sa loge et se laissa tomber dessus.

Il se regarda dans la glace. Il était pâle et ses cernes étaient marquées.

Il poussa un long soupir avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains.

Depuis quelques temps, il avait de plus en plus mal à la tête et vomissait pratiquement tous les matins. Certaines personnes lui avaient même dit qu'il avait changer au niveau du comportement et qu'il devrait aller voir un médecin. Ce qu'il n'avait évidemment pas fait.

De toute façon, ça allait bien s'arrêter un jour.

Il se redressa quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper et entrer.

"_ Adam, ça va être à toi... Mon Dieu, tu te sens pas bien? le questionna Chris Irvine en lui caressant doucement la joue.

_ C'est bon Chris, je vais bien, arrête de t'inquiéter, s'énerva-t-il.

_ Ché...

_ Je dois y aller, on m'attend sur le ring."

Il sortit de la pièce sans jeter un regard en arrière.

* * *

Adam passa sa main sur son visage et tentait tant bien que mal à garder son sourire.

Sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal et son envie de vomir était revenu.

"_ Cena, je te jure que..."

Il marqua une pause, sa vue commençait à doubler. Il prit un longue inspiration avant de continuer son discours.

"_ Je te jure qu' à Backlash tu..."

Il ne put terminer sa phrase.

Le ring se mit à tourner autour de lui. Sa tête lui faisait souffrir le martyre et sa nausée s'emplifia.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de douleur.

Tout devint noir.

* * *

Chris regardait avec attention l'écran où il voyait son petit ami se comporter bizarrement depuis le début du show.

Il espérait qu'il allait pouvoir tenir jusqu'au bout, ces derniers temps, Adam semblait avoir des absences et vomissait de plus en plus souvent. Il lui avait dit d'aller voir le médecin, mais The Rated R Superstar préférait cracher ses tripes.

_"_ Cena je te jure que..."_

Adam s'arrêta, semblant de plus en plus mal. _Allez termine et viens me rejoindre imbécile, et j'te traîne par les cheveux chez le médecin! _

_"_ Je te jure qu'à Backlash tu..."_

C'est avec une surprise total que Chris regarda son amant tombé sur le ring inconscient.

Il resta estomaqué quelques secondes, et commença à courir quand il vit Adam prit de tremblement.

Bousculant tout le monde sur son passage, c'est essouflé qu'il arriva sur le ring, poussant un Cena complètement perdu pencher sur son amant. Chris le secoua légèrement, complètement paniqué.

"_ Allez tu vas pas nous faire je ne sais quoi encore! Réveille toi Adam, réveille toi! murmura-t-il en lui enlevant les cheveux sur son visage.

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse.

**

* * *

La suite plus tard les gens!**

**Alors c'était pas trop mauvais? c'est la première fois que que je fais un truc pas marrant, alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez!**

**J'espère que ça te plaît vraiment Youni!! C'est pour toi ^^!**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre: Juste une dernière fois**

**Pairing: Jericho/Edge, Christian/Jack Swagger (dédi à Youni)**

**Raiting: M**

**Disclaimer: J'aurais voulu les adopter, mais on me les a toujours refusé...**

* * *

**Juste une dernière fois**

"_ Tu crois qu'il va se réveiller un jour?

_ Chais pas, il a l'air de tenir à son rôle de belle au bois dormant... Attends, j'vais demander à Chris si je peux l'embrasser.

_ T'es bête ou quoi? Tu crois franchement qu'il va te laisser le faire?

_ CHRIS...!

_ Jeff, ferme là! Tu vas lui vriller les tympans!

_ Tsss! Vous êtes pas marrant les mecs!"

Adam se réveillait doucement. Il ne reconnaissait que très vaguement les voix autour de lui et sa tête bourdonnait.

Son esprit était encore embrumé et sa vue n'était pas encore nette mais il reconnut sans peine les personnes présentes.

Jay et son petit ami Jake Hager se faisant des câlins en ne se préoccupant pas des regards indignés de certains catcheurs ou personnels médicaux qui passaient devant la chambre et Jeff Hardy assis sur son lit, jouant avec se cheveux.

Christian fut le premier à remarquer que le jeune canadien était en train d'émerger.

"_ Hey les gars! Aurore se réveille!

_ Qui est ce que t'appelles Aurore, Jay? grogna Adam.

_ Mais c'est qu'il nous parle le Adamichou!

_ Ferme là Jeff!

_ Pour un revenant t'es pas marrant!"

Adam sourit et essaya de relever légèrement sa tête, se demandant bien où il pouvait être.

"_ T'es à l'infirmerie, lui dit Jeff sans qu'il ait besoin de poser la moindre question. Depuis une demi heure, quelqu'un est allé chercher Chris, tu t'imagines même pas à quel point il est inquiet."

Adam laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller et soupira.

Il voulait vraiment partir d'ici.

"_ Bon, je dois y aller, et vu que tu vas mieux, j'me sentirai moins coupable. Allez frérot à la prochaine, déclara Jason Reso en embrassant son "frère". tu viens Jake?"

Jack fit un signe de la main et quitta la pièce suivit de Jay qui en profita pour taper Jeff derrière la tête.

"_ Il est vraiment con! s'écria le jeune Hardy en se frottant douloureusement la tête.

_ Je peux sortir quand?

_ J'en sais rien Adamichou!"

Edge grogna en entendant son surnom et esquissa un sourire.

Jeff était vraiment trop mignon.

"_ Arrête de l'appeler comme ça c'est vraiment horrible... Edgichichouninet c'est quand même mieux non? rigola Chris en entrant dans la chambre.

_ C'est encore pire que moi... Bon j'vous laisse, occupe toi bien d'Aurore, prince charmant!"

Chris regarda la Charismatic Enigma partir avec un sourire. Il ne se doutait pas que le jeune Hardy était amoureux de son petit ami et ne semblait pas le remarquer alors que tout le monde était au courant. Chris s'approcha d'Adam avec un sourire ironique.

"_ Vomissement, changement d'humeur, syncope... T'es enceinte et tu m'avais rien dit?

_ T'aurais du affronter mon père après ça...

_ Oh l'horreur! Imagine! Monsieur, puis-je avoir la main de votre fille?"

Adam commença à rire et prit son amant par le bras et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Un rictus satisfait étira ses lèvres quand Chris commença à gémir. Il continua à l'embrasser avec autant de ferveur et en profita pour passer une de ses mains sous le t-shirt de Y2J et l'autre sur ses fesses.

"_ Pour quelqu'un qui vient de tomber dans les pommes, t'es plutôt en forme...

_ Toujours...

_ Adam... souffla Chris quand il sentit la bouche de son petit ami déviée sur son cou. Pas ici.

_ T'es pas drôle...

_ J'suis pas né pour ça."

La Rated R Superstar poussa un soupir et retira ses mains.

"_ Excusez-moi..."

Un médecin se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte, quelque peut gêné.

"_ Monsieur Copeland, je suis le docteur Kovac. Les résultats de vos analyses de sang ne sont pas bonnes et je voudrais vous envoyer à l'hôpital pour effectuer quelques examens...

_ Ecoutez docteur... Machin chose! Forcément que je vais pas bien, mais pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat! Je vais rentrer chez moi, me reposer pendant quelque temps et ensuite ça ira mieux!

_ Mais mons...

_ Non, je ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital, c'est clair docteur?

_ Ad...

_ Chris, juste apporte moi mes vêtements, que je sorte enfin d'ici."

Y2J ne protesta pas plus et soupira en regardant son amant. Adam avait toujours eu une peur bleu des hôpitaux et il n'avait jamais voulu en parler.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il allait lui encore lui arriver?

* * *

Christopher Irvine aimait vraiment Adam Copeland.

Sa voix, son sourire, tout.

Même le fait que ce soit le pire emmerdeur du monde, qui l'embrassait comme un fou juste dans l'espoir qu'il ne l'engueule pas pour être parti ainsi de l'infirmerie.

Mais ce qu'il appréciait par dessus tout était la langue qui touchait la sienne afin de les emmener dans un ballet étourdissant et les mains qui couraient partout sur son corps, le rendant incroyablement fébrile.

La bouche de son amant s'égara dans son cou, ses doigts sur son bas ventre qui provoqua un petit cri de surprise chez Chris.

Oh oui! Il aimait vraiment Adam Copeland.

Ses soupirs étaient de moins en moins espacés et il poussa un gémissement de bonheur quand il sentit son amant baissé son pantalon et rapprocher leur bassin, faisant entrer en contact leur membre gonflé de désir. Chris poussa un gémissement. Il le rendait vraiment fou, il avait besoin de lui, le sentir se mouvoir à l'intérieur de lui.

"_ Adam, maintenant...", lui murmura-t-il.

Il sentit les doigts de son amant commencer à entrer en lui.

"_ J'ai besoin de toi, là, maintenant, tout suite. Laisse tomber les étapes intermédiaires.

_ Si gentiment demandé, ça se refuse pas..."

Il poussa un cri de plaisir mélangé de douleur lorsqu' Adam s'enfonça brutalement en lui.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de s'habituer à cette nouvelle présence, la Rated R Superstar se retira pour mieux revenir.

"_ Adaaam! Encore... Plus vite!!"

Un rictus sadique se dessina sur les lèvres d'Edge.

_ Tu aimes ça quand c'est violent, hein? Mon petit Chris, susurra Edge en s'enfonçant encore plus loin dans son amant.

_Oui, oui... Oh merde Adam!" cria Y2J, son amant touchant sa prostate à chaque coup de reins.

Leur bouche se rencontrèrent une dernière fois avant qu'ils ne se libèrent dans un râle de plaisir.

Avec un sourire satisfait, Adam se retira doucement de son amant et bascula à côté de lui, le prenant dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi dans leur lit, sans bouger jusqu'à ce que la jeune superstar se lève d'un coup, se dirigeant rapidement vers les toilettes.

Chris entendit Adam vomir et se leva directement.

"_ J'adore l'effet que ça te fais de me faire l'amour! Je sais pas vraiment si je dois bien le prendre...", ria-t-il légèrement.

Il le regarda et la pâleur de son amant lui fit presque peur.

"_ Adam, je t'en pris, va voir un médecin."

Edge le regarda épuisé, une migraine commençant à venir et se laissa aller dans les bras de son petit ami.

Pour une fois il allait l'écouter.

* * *

**Voilà pour le 2ème chapitre!**

**J'ai plagié Urgences pour le nom du docteur... .**

**J'espère que tu aimes toujours Youni, j'le fais toujours souffrir notre Adam :p! Et j'ai aucune envie d'arrêter...**

**une tite review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre: Juste une dernière fois**

**Pairing: Jericho/Edge, Christian/Jack Swagger, Jeff/Randy (dédi à Youni)**

**Raiting: M**

**Disclaimer: J'aurais voulu les adopter, mais on me les a toujours refusé...**

* * *

**Juste une dernière fois**

"_ Monsieur Copeland... Vous êtes enceinte.

_ ... On me l'a déjà faite."

Adam avait littéralement un air de blasé sur le visage.

Le docteur Turner était vraiment un cas à lui tout seul. Déjà il avait les cheveux bleus, à croire qu'il connaissait personnellement Jeff, les yeux d'un marron presque orange et les dents en avant. Il avait failli quitter le cabinet en voyant cet énergumène, mais Turner avait été plus rapide que lui et l'avait forcer à s'assoir dans une chaise.

Et voilà qu'il devait en plus supporter ses blagues.

"_ Vraiment? demanda le docteur déçu, j'étais pourtant sûr qu'il n'y avait que moi pour sortir ça...

_ Faut croire que vous êtes pas aussi original que vous le pensez..."

Turner le regarda d'un air outré avant de se replonger dans les analyses de sang.

"_ Vomissement, mal de tête, tremblement... Adam, est ce que votre comportement à changer ces derniers temps?

_ Monsieur Copeland... Mon petit ami m'a dit qu'il avait remarqué des changements effectivement...

_ Je vois... Adam...

_ Monsieur Copeland!

_ Monsieur Copeland, puisque vous y tenez tant, je voudrais que vous alliez faire des radios à l'hôpital le plus proche de chez vous et que vous reveniez me voir après avoir eu les résultats, lui dit le docteur Turner en écrivant sur une feuille. Tenez."

Adam prit le papier qu'on lui tendait et regarda avec étonnement ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus.

"_ Pourquoi...? commença-t-il a demander.

_ Je ne vais pas vous le cacher, je pense que vous avez..."

* * *

"_ A l'hôpital... Mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques à l'hôpital?? Merde!"

Jason Reso essaya tant bien que mal de reprendre totalement le contrôle de son véhicule. Jake Hager lui jeta un regard noir. Il dormait paisiblement et ce réveil était en aucun cas souhaité, surtout qu'il tenait à sa vie.

"_ J'en conclue que tu viens pas nous rejoindre au ciné... Tu as prévenu Chris? Ben on sait jamais avec toi! Ouais c'est ça, préviens moi!

_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

_ Adam nous rejoindra sûrement pas, il est à l'hôpital.

_ Quoi? Mais c'est si grave que ça?"

Le regard de Jay s'assombrit.

"_ Son docteur lui a dit..."

* * *

"_ Mon Dieu! Il va bien au moins? Il va quand même venir? Ok. Oui Chris t'en fais pas. Dans deux heures, je sais! Salut!"

Jeff Hardy ferma son téléphone et commença à s'habiller.

"_ Où tu vas? demanda une voix ensommeillée

_ Je dois retourner dan ma chambre, j'ai un rendez vous dans deux heures."

Randall Keith Orton se redressa et essaya d'amener le jeune Hardy vers lui.

"_ Allez reste encore un peu, murmura Orton en lui déposant des petits baisers sur le cou de Jeff.

_ Randy, je dois vraiment me préparer, je dois rejoindre Chris, Jay, Adam...

_ Il est avec Chris.

_ Quoi?

_ J'ai dit qu'Adam était avec Chris, et qu'il a certainement pas envie de tout foutre en l'air, t'as aucune chance. Me regarde pas comme ça, tout le monde sait que tu es amoureux de lui! Il ne te regardera jamais! Il s'en fout complètement de toi! Et puis on passe du bon temps tous les deux, non?" lui murmura-t-il en posant sa main sur le bas ventre du blond et en repéposant sa bouche dans son cou.

Jeff se dégagea des bras d'Orton et se dirigea vers la porte.

"_ Au fait, Randy, tu peux oublier mon numéro de téléphone. Si tu cherches quelqu'un pour baiser, appelle quelqu'un d'autre. Juste... Oublie moi."

Il claqua la porte derrière lui, laissant Randy seul. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur le matelas et enfouit sa tête dans un oreiller. Il cria de toute ses forces.

Il détestait Jeff pour être aussi mélodramatique. Il le détestait pour être aussi stupide. Il le détestait parce qu'il aimait Adam. Il le détestait pour le mettre dans cet état là.

Il le détestait parce qu'il en était fou amoureux.

* * *

Christopher Irvine regardait depuis le début de la soirée l'entrée du bar, espérant voir son amant débarquer.

Il ne s'intéressait pas à la conversation et vérifiait toutes les cinq minutes s'il n'avait pas loupé un appel.

"_ Chris... Dis nous tout de suite si on t'emmerde... soupira Jay

_ Jay, raconte pas n'importe quoi, il est inquiet c'est normal, lui rétorqua son petit ami.

_ C'est bon Jake... C'est juste que... Ok j'avoue, je stresse vraiment ça vous va?

_ Mais oui, mais oui, tant fait pas! Tiens c'est bizarre, notre Jeffrey est bien discret ce soir...

_ ...

_ Je dirai même qu'il manque de répondant!

_ Jake, ferme là!" s'emporta le concerné.

Un silence accueilli la réponse cinglante de la jeune Charismatic Enigma.

"_ Désolé, je suis sûr les nerfs ce soir!

_ Pas besoin de préciser, on a remarqué... Dispute avec le frérot? demanda Jay

_ Nan...

_ Avec Mark?

_ Nan.

_ Avec Paul?

_ Nan!"

Les deux catcheurs furent interrompus dans leur discussion quand une sonnerie de portable tonitruante se fait entendre.

"_ Excusez moi... Allô Adam? Tu es où? A la maison? Mais..."

A l'autre bout du fil, la Rated R Superstar était allongé dans le canapé qui décorait son salon. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de lâcher d'une traite:

"_ Chris... J'ai une tumeur au cerveau."

* * *

**Et j'accepte les menaces de mort :p!**

**C'est la faute de mon Taker, c'est lui qui m'a soufflé tout ça!**

**Alors Youni, toujours heureuse?**

**Merci tous ceux qui ont posté une review! D'ailleurs ça en mériterait une ou...?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre: Juste une dernière fois**

**Pairing: Jericho/Edge, Christian/Jack Swagger, Jeff/Randy (dédi à Youni)**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: J'aurais voulu les adopter, mais on me les a toujours refusé...**

* * *

**Juste une dernière fois**

_"_ Monsieur Copeland, j'ai le regret de vous annoncez que vous avez une tumeur au cerveau, comme je le pensais."_

_L'expression du docteur Turner n'avait rien de drôle en disant ses mots._

_Pas le moindre petit sourire idiot au coin, pas de malice dans les yeux... Il ne paraissait plus du tout comique, malgré son apparence atypique._

_"_ Il me reste combien de temps?_

__ Votre tumeur est bénigne, vous avez un oligodentrocytome. Vous aurez une opération et ensuite un traitement de radiothérapie. Vous devriez vivre encore un certain nombre de temps, souria légèrement le docteur Turner._

__ Et je commence quand?_

__ Le plus tôt sera le mieux. _

__ Et pour mon travail?"_

_Turner le regarda d'un air désolé._

_"_ Je suis désolé monsieur Copeland... Mais vous ne pouvez pas continuer._

* * *

Adam se réveilla en sursaut.

Comme d'habitude, sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Il se leva en direction de la salle de bain et se passa de l'eau sur son visage. Une violente nausée le prit et il faillit hurler de frustration.

_"_ Est ce que ça pourra attendre lundi?_

__ Je viens de vous dire que..._

__ Je veux juste y assister encore une fois..._

__ Pardon?_

__ Je voudrais au moins assister à un dernier pay-per-view..."_

_Turner le regarda avec tristesse._

_"_ Je crois que je peux bien vous autorisez ça... Mais lundi sans faute, je veux vous savoir à l'hôpital."_

_Edge acquiesça avec un sourire._

Il réussi à contenir sa colère. Après tout, on lui laissait le droit d'aller encore sur le ring dimanche. De plus, Vince McMahon lui avait demandé de venir demain matin pour parler de son avenir à la WWE.

Les choses n'étaient peut être pas aussi horrible que ça...

Il retourna dans son lit et observa le corps allongé à côté de lui. Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amant et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il sourit et retomba dans le sommeil.

* * *

"_ Allez beau gosse, réveille toi...

_ Chriiiis! Arrête de m'embêter comme ça le matin! Je déteste ça...

_ Déjà il faudrait poser la question: est ce que tu aimes quelque chose..."

Adam garda les yeux ferma et rapprocha le corps de son petit ami du sien.

"_ Je sais pas, je crois pas apprécier beaucoup de choses... Peut être un bisou..."

Étrange, Chris était bien mince ce matin. Il commença à ouvrir les yeux alors qu'une paire de lèvres dévorèrent la sienne. Il commença à y répondre jusqu'à ce que sa vue soit nette et repoussa le jeune homme qui l'avait embrassé.

"_ Jeff qu'est ce que tu fous?!?

_ Mince, comment t'as su que c'était moi?

_ J'ai ce qui s'appelle des yeux, tu sais les deux machins qui nous servent pour voir!

_ Ah ouais c'est vrai..."

Adam se redressa et s'éloigna un peu de Jeff.

Il regarda son réveil: 9h30.

"_ Merde mais j'dois me dépêcher!!! s'écria-t-il en sautant du lit et prenant des vêtements au passage. Au fait où est Chris?

_ Parti faire les courses, il m'a demandé de garder la maison et son chéri.

_ Ouais... Mais chuis pas sûr qu'il t'ait demandé de me violer.

_ Je suis choqué! Moi te violer? T'aurais été parfaitement consentent!

_ ... C'est beau d'y croire... Bon c'est pas tout, mais je dois me dépêcher! J't'engueulerai une autre foi, ok?"

Il manqua plusieurs fois de tomber à la renverse mais réussi à s'habiller à grande vitesse. Devant lui, le jeune Hardy le regardait bouche bée.

"_ Je sais, je suis magnifique, mais t'as vraiment pas l'air malin Jeff...

_ C'est pas ça, c'est juste que je savais pas que Speedy Gonzales existait vraiment!"

Adam se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir. Il tira la langue à la Charismatic Enigma et déambula dans les escaliers à toute vitesse.

Jeff était resté légèrement bouche bée jusqu'à ce que le vibreur de son portable le ramène à la réalité.

Un sms.

Du même destinataire des cents coups de fils et messages vocaux qui polluaient la mémoire de son téléphone.

Randy Orton.

* * *

Adam manqua de bousculer Chris, qui rentrait des courses. Il lui fit un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et sauta dans sa voiture en démarrant en trombe.

"_ Bon, ben j'crois qu'on va être seul pour petit déjeuner... ria légèrement Jeff qui redescendait de la chambre. Je t'accompagne à la cuisine, mon amour?"

Chris éclata de rire et suivit Jeff qui lui avait pris quelques sacs pour l'aider.

* * *

Adam faisait les cents pas dans le bureau de Vince McMahon. Une jeune fille charmante, sans aucun doute la nouvelle secrétaire, l'avait fait entrer bien que son patron ne soit pas encore arrivé et il n'avait pas le courage de rester assis.

Il faillit hurler d'horreur quand Stéphanie Mcmahon débarqua dans le bureau.

"_ Du calme Adam, ce n'est que moi... lui dit la cadette des McMahon.

_ Ah! J'croyais avoir vu un monstre!

_ Tu veux que je te vire? grogna Stéphanie. Assieds toi au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi..."

Adam lui adressa un grand sourire et se laissa tomber dans une des chaises.

"_ Juste comme ça... C'est pas censé être le bureau de ton père?

_ Si, si, mais il est encore en retard alors c'est moi qui t'annonce tout. Donc, si j'ai bien compris ce que tu nous as dit, tu as une tumeur au cerveau c'est ça?

_ Oui, tu m'as bien écouté bravo!

_ Adam! Enfin bref... Tu comprendra qu'on ne peut plus te faire gagner à Backlash..."

La Rated R Superstar baissa le regard et ferma les yeux.

"_ Je sais bien, Steph mais..."

Sa voix s'éteignit. Il n'arrivait pas à prendre pleinement conscience qu'il allait devoir arrêter et cette perspective ne l'enchantait pas du tout. Il adorait son métier, il lui avait permis de rencontrer la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde, d'avoir des amis formidables, d'être connu et, fallait bien l'avouer, le salaire qu'il gagnait était très agréable...

Stéphanie ressentit la détresse d'Adam et se leva pour aller le réconforter. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et s'accroupit pour pouvoir voir son visage. Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire et lui dit:

"_ Mais tu sais Adam, le fait que tu nous quitte pour te soigner ne veut pas dire que tu nous quittes pour toujours non? Il y a bien un moment ou tu pourras en sortir de ce fichu hôpital! Et bien à ce moment là, avec mon père on a pensé à..."

* * *

**Et la suite après la pub les gens!!!**

**Je tiens à préciser que si au niveau médical, c'est pas exact, j'en suis désolée, je n'ai que internet comme référence!**

**Alors? J'ai toujours le droit à des menaces de morts? *espère***

**Je voulais dire un grand merci à HBKloverHBK et JustWrestler de toujours poster des reviews pour mes fics! (vous pouvez me demander des fics, j'essaierai de vous sortir quelque chose^^)**

**Et puis bien sûr à Youni, même si c'est presque pas la peine de préciser, vu que c'est à toi que je la dédie! **

**Une tite review, encore? :p**

**Bisous à touuuuus!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre: Juste une dernière fois**

**Pairing: Jericho/Edge, Christian/Jack Swagger, Jeff/Randy (dédi à Youni)**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: J'aurais voulu les adopter, mais on me les a toujours refusé...**

* * *

**Juste une dernière fois**

"_ Et bravo au nouveau, euh... Je veux dire, futur Manager Général de Smackdown!! cria Jay en ouvrant une bouteille de champagne.

_ Mais il est où Adam?

_ Planquer derrière un autre canadien...

_ Adamichou mais faut pas!

_ Jeff, quand est ce que t'arrêteras de raconter des conneries?" grogna Adam qui arrêta de se cacher derrière Chris.

Le jeune Hardy lui fit son plus beau sourire en guise de réponse.

Adam passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'il y ait autant de monde chez lui et il ressentait un certain malaise.

Il regarda autant de lui. Tout le monde avait un grand sourire. A croire que sa maladie avait été oublié...

Il soupira devant son pessimisme.

Jay reprenait encore un verre sous l'oeil consterné de Jake. Chris parlait avec une Barbara Blank légèrement ivre, qui disait des "je t'aime" à tout le monde depuis le début de la soirée. Adam se demandait bien qui l'avait invité d'ailleurs...

Stéphanie Mcmahon lui adressait son plus beau sourire et était venu le féliciter plusieurs fois, accompagnée de son mari Paul Levesque qui lui avait demandé d'arrêter du faire du gringue à sa femme pour obtenir des postes...

Adam commençait à étouffer et ouvrit la porte fenêtre donnant sur son jardin afin d'échapper pour quelques minutes aux invités.

Un vent frais l'accueillit pour son plus grand bonheur. Il s'assit à même le sol et ferma doucement les yeux.

"_ Félicitation..." murmura une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna et vit Jeff Hardy venir à ça rencontre s'asseyant à côté de lui.

"_ Merci..." murmurra-t-il simplement.

Il ne put de toute façon rien dire d'autre, les lèvres douces de son ami se posant sur les siennes.

"_ Je t'aime..."

Il laissa le jeune homme faire jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la langue de son vis à vis demander accès. Adam le repoussa en douceur et poussa un léger soupir.

"_ Jeff, t'as pas oublié que je devais t'engueuler pour ce matin... Écoute je ne suis pas intéressé... Pas que tu sois repoussant ou quoi que se soit mais... C'est Chris, pas toi que je veux. Je t'adore mais... Une relation comme ça avec toi, je n'arrive tout simplement pas à l'imaginer.

Jeff ne dit rien, ou plutôt, il n'arrivait pas à sortir le moindre mot. Il posa une main sur la joue d'Adam. Il n'aimait pas cette situation. Déjà, il devenait quelqu'un de guimauve au possible et il crevait d'envie l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

"_ Adam, y a Barbara qui s'amuse à essayer d'embrasser ton mec depuis tout à l'heure... Oh! Je vous dérange? demanda un Randy Orton légèrement sarcastique et irrité.

_ Pas du tout, répondit Adam en enlevant doucement la main de Jeff de sa joue. Elle va surtout m'entendre celle là! HEY BARBIE! TOUCHE A CHRIS ENCORE UNE FOIS JE TE TUE!

_ Quoiiiii?? Mais je t'aiiiimé aussi Adam! T'es grave sexy et t'imagines pas à quel point je voudrais t'embrasser aussi", lui répliqua Kelly Kelly en se mettant à courir derrière lui en criant "Adaaaaaaaaaaaam! Je t'aiiiiiiime! Me rejette pas!!!" devant un Chris Irvine soulagé d'être enfin débarassé de ce pot de colle.

Randy s'assied à son tour sur le sol près de Jeff. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes, seulement dérangé pas des "Au secours pitié mais foutés la dehoooors!!!!".

"_ Ah meeerde! Je le savais bin mais l'entendre ça fait juste... Mal, dit Jeff prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

_ Je voudrais dire que je t'avais prévenu mais...

_Tu viens juste de le faire crétin!"

La bouche d'Orton dessina un rictus amusé et il se rapprocha légèrement du plus jeune des Hardy. Il posa sa main sur son genou avant de se faire repousser violemment.

"_ Ecoute Randy, j'ai cru avoir été assez clair l'autre jour! Cherche toi quelqu'un d'autre si t'as des envies, c'est clair? Tiens je suis sûr que ton cher sbire Rhodes sera ravi de te servir de joujou sexuel!

_Mais tu es vraiment con ou quoi? Tu crois que si c'était juste pour de la baise j'aurais essayer de t'appeller je ne sais pas combien de fois?

_ Oooooh le petit Orton aime bien Jeff Hardy? Me fais pas rire! T'es vraiment..."

Le blond roula des yeux une dernière fois et retourna à l'intérieur laissant un Orton blessé par les dernières paroles qu'il lui avait dit.

Jeff avait à présent les nerfs à vifs et espérait qu'il allait bientôt pouvoir se calmer.

"_ Pitiééé aidez moiiii! A l'ai... Ah mais elle s'est endormie sur moi cette imbécile!!" pleura Adam.

Merci à Kelly Kelly qui, cinq minutes au paravent, chevauchait Adam au milieu de personnes complètement mortes de rire, était maintenant complètement affalé sur la Rated R Superstar en ronflant.

Effectivement, ça lui avait vraiment fait l'effet d'une douche froide.

* * *

Adam soupira de soulagement quand le dernier invité franchit sa porte pour quitter définitivement sa maison.

Sa tête commençait à vraiment protester. Il monta péniblement les marches pour monter jusque dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit. Il ferma les yeux et le sommeil le prit.

* * *

Il se réveilla en sentant quelqu'un lui bouger les jambes et commencer à lui enlever ses vêtements.

"_ Mmmmmh... Tu as l'intention de profiter de moi pendant que je dors? demanda-t-il en souriant.

_ Peut être que Jeff le ferai mieux que moi", répliqua Chris avec une certaine froideur dans la voix.

Et merde.

"_ Chris écoute...

_ Quoi? Tu te le tapes depuis des mois c'est ça?

_ Mais non! Ecoute... Jeff m'aime... beaucoup et il a essayé... Enfin il a tenté sa chance et...

_ Et tu l'as laissé faire!

_ Mais oui bien sûr! A l'heure actuelle je suis même en train de me disputer avec lui et j'ai envie de lui arracher ses vêtements!

_ Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes?"

Adam se jeta sur les lèvres de son amant et força l'entrée de la bouche de Chris avec sa langue. Il trouva sans difficulté sa jumelle et l'emmena dans un ballet endiablé. Adam commença à défaire le pantalon de son amant quand sa tête le lança affreusement.

Il roula sur le lit, sa tête entre ses mains et poussant des petits cris de douleur. Il essaya de se détendre quand il sentit Chris le prendre dans ses bras mais ce n'était pas gagné.

Quand il réussi à le supporter, il se tourna vers Chris et lui fit plusieurs petits baisers dans le cou. Son amant s'écarta un peu et Adam le regarda d'un air étonné.

"_ Vu l'effet que ça t'as fait la dernière fois, laisse moi faire..." souffla Chris avant de venir embrasser son petit ami qui avait l'air plus que ravi.

Ils se séparent pour s'ôter l'un l'autre tous leurs vêtements avant que Y2J revienne tourmenter son amant en l'embrassant d'abord dans le cou et puis de plus en plus bas.

Adam était au paradis. La bouche de son amant sur son sexe était tout bonnement magique. Il poussa un grognement de mécontentement quand cette sensation de bonheur intense s'en alla mais il fut stoppé, la bouche de Chris dévorant la sienne.

"_ Ne sois pas si impatient mon chéri, lui souffla Chris contre ses lèvres. Le meilleur reste à venir..."

Adam le regarda légèrement surpris, toujours dans le monde du plaisir. Il lâcha un cri de plaisir quand son amant s'empala sur son sexe toujours gonflé.

Les yeux fermés, la bouche entre ouverte, la tête rejetée en arrière savourait pleinement la sensation de son amant en lui. Il commença à bouger, doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite, son besoin de venir se faisant pressant.

Il prit son sexe dans sa main et ne mis pas longtemps à venir, lâcha un cri d'extase. Adam vint quelques secondes après lui, poussant un râle étouffé.

Chris roula à côté de lui et il le prit dans ses bras.

"_ Je t'aime..."

Et il plongea de nouveau dans le sommeil.

* * *

**C'est sans doute le chapitre le plus sadique que j'ai fait! Je me suis envoyée moi même des menaces de morts!!! Arf, pôv Adam avec Kelly Kelly!**

**ça t'as plu Youni?**

**Merchi pour les reviews et... J'en ai encore le droit? *sourire d'ange***


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre: Juste une dernière fois**

**Pairing: Jericho/Edge, Christian/Jack Swagger, Jeff/Randy (dédi à Youni)**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: J'aurais voulu les adopter, mais on me les a toujours refusés...**

* * *

**Juste une dernière fois**

Jeff s'emmitoufla dans son manteau avant de faire un dernier signe d'au revoir à Adam et Chris. Celui ci s'était contenté de lui jeter un regard froid, le jeune Hardy se dit qu'Adam allait avoir des problèmes ce soir et que lui ça allait venir dans les prochains jours...

Il essaya de trouver un taxi et maudit son frère de l'avoir laisser tomber en plein milieu de la soirée. Quelle idée d'être à ce point passionné par Matthew Korklan!

Il faillit sauter sous la voiture jaune quand il l'aperçu enfin ce qui lui valu des insultes de la part du chauffeur. Il s'installa bien confortablement et allait dire sa destination quand la porte s'ouvrit et un Randy Orton s'engouffra dans la voiture, essoufflé.

"_ Tiens Jeff! Content de te voir!

_ ... J'y crois pas, tu m'as suivi... T'es un dangereux malade du cerveau en fait!

_ Tu l'avais jamais remarqué? J'ai quand même menotté Hunter et embrassé Stéphanie..."

Jeff le regarda incrédule avant d'éclater de rire. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux et avait failli oublier toute la colère qu'il avait contre Orton.

"_ Aaah j'ai enfin réussi à te faire sourire! ça faisait longtemps, sourit Orton en posant sa main sur la joue de la Charismatic Enigma.

Qui la retira aussi. Fallait pas pousser non plus.

"_ Désolé d'interrompre votre moment romantique, mais je vous conduis où moi? demanda le chauffeur.

_ A l'hôtel *** s'il vous plaît", lui répondit Jeff en lui lança un regard assassin.

Romantique? Et puis quoi encore? Il lui avait demandé si sa grand mère faisait du vélo?

"_ ça te dit de venir visiter ma chambre?

_ T'abandonneras pas, hein? demanda Jeff, légèrement blasé.

_ Non!

_ Et ben ma réponse c'est la même.

_ Tu connais pas la gentillesse...

_ Pas vraiment non!" répliqua-t-il avec un sourire.

Le reste du voyage se fit en silence. Jeff commençait à somnoler quand il sentit quelqu'un le secouer.

"_ Jeff, dépêche toi, on est arrivé...

_ Pas envie de bougeeer!

_ Comme tu veux, mais si tu continues, je te porte!"

Fait étrange, le jeune Hardy trouva enfin la volonté de descendre et de se diriger le plus vite possible vers l'hôtel. Il espérait qu'Orton n'allait pas le rattraper et demandant le plus vite possible ses clés.

"_ Espèce de... Tu m'as laissé payer!

_ T'avais qu'à pas me prendre mon taxi!

_ On était tous les deux dedans à ce que je sache!

_ Ouais, ben j'avais pas d'argent, heureusement que t'étais là!

_ Menteur!

_ Et alors?"

Il continuèrent leur dispute dénuée d'intérêt jusqu'à ce que Jeff trouve enfin sa chambre.

"_ Bon, ben... On va se quitter je crois!

_ Si c'est ce que tu veux..."

Il essayait vainement d'enfoncer les clés dans la serrure jusqu'à ce qu'une main lui arracha les clés pour lui ouvrir sans difficulté la porte.

"_ Merci Randy... Mais qu'est ce que tu fais encore là?

_ Ma chambre est à côté de la tienne."

Jeff le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Mais c'est qu'il allait le harceler jusqu'à sa mort, c'est ça?

"_ Ok bonne nuit Randy!

_ Si tu changes d'avis tu peux... *BAM*! Toujours venir, fini le Lengend Killer devant une porte fermée.

* * *

Jeff se tournait et se retournait dans son lit sans réussi à trouver le sommeil.

Il ne parvenait toujours pas à croire que la Rated R Superstar l'avait définitivement jeté. Et putain, qu'est ce que ça faisait mal!

Il enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller pour en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard par manque d'air. Il se sentait seul.

Randy...?

Non! Il allait pas se jeter dans ses bras juste parce qu'il avait besoin d'avoir quelqu'un pour dormir et surtout pour oublier Adam.

Après un énième retournement, il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Orton.

* * *

Il commença à se réveiller et se sentit plutôt... Bien.

Sa tête était posée sur le torse de quelqu'un et cette personne était plutôt confortable. Il esquissa un sourire.

"_ Huuum Adaaam...

_ Ah nan désolé moi c'est Randal ou Randy pour les intimes."

Jeff ouvrit instantanément les yeux et regarda Orton comme s'il avait vu la mort. Il lui adressa un sourire forcé et commença à se rhabiller en vitesse.

"_ C'est bon Jeff, il s'est rien passé de grave! T'as pleuré, je t'ai... Réconforté, tout le monde est content!

_ Non Randy tout le monde n'est pas content! Tu te rends même pas compte que ce que je viens de faire est vraiment dégueulasse? Je t'utilises depuis des mois comme substitut pour un mec qui m'a définitivement jeté hier! Je pensais que tout irait bien, étant donné que tu ressentais rien, mais apparemment tu m'aimes beaucoup mais pas moi. T'es vraiment gentil Randy, tu m'as supporté alors que les trois quarts du temps j'étais de mauvaise humeur et que je t'envoyais bouler à perpète les oisillons! Surtout ces derniers temps parce que tu me disais ce que je devais entendre. Mais se serai pas correct si je continuais alors que tu représentes en quelque sorte que de la baise à mes yeux. Parce je suis frustré qu'Adam soit avec Chris et pas avec moi! Putain tu mérites pas ça!"

Randy regarda Jeff finir de s'habiller et le laissa partir sans dire le moindre mot. Il essaya de le retenir quand le plus jeune des Hardy boys lui donna un dernier baiser. Sans grand succès.

Maintenant il comprenait les sentiments de Jeff.

* * *

**Vala!!!**

**Je sais, je sais, c'était entièrement sur Jeff et Randy mais vous en faites pas, les autres seront bientôt de retour! (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! Oula désolée!)**

**Youni ça te plaît toujours, hein?**

**Au fait je tens à annoncer que c'est bientôt la fin... **

**Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews à tous les autres chapitres!**

**Une review, pour me donner du courage? *yeux de chiens battus***

**A la prochaine!**


	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

**

Titre: Juste une dernière fois

**Pairing: Jericho/Edge, Christian/Jack Swagger, Jeff/Randy (dédi à Youni)**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: J'aurais voulu les adopter, mais on me les a toujours refusés...**

* * *

**Juste une dernière fois**

Jeff ouvrit les yeux et regarda son réveil.

Huit heures du matin. le 26 avril 2009.

Le jour où il allait botter les fesses de son frère.

Backlash commençait aujourd'hui.

Et il allait voir Randy.

* * *

Adam se réveilla, pour la première fois de puis longtemps, sans un affreux mal de tête, de vue trouble ou de violente nausée à l'horizon. Seul un grand sourire de bien être se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Il s'étira et remarqua que Chris n'était plus à ses côtés. Le bruit de la douche répondit à la question qui se formait dans son esprit et il se leva avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

On était dimanche et Backlash était dans quelques heures.

Se délestant des soupirs de son petit ami et de l'eau chaude qui tombait sur lui, Adam se dit que la journée ne pouvait pas mieux commencer.

* * *

"_ Oh Jay... Plus fort!!"

Un râle de plaisir répondit à cette délicieuse demande et le futur champion de la ECW jouit dans l'intimité de son amant qui ne tarda pas à le suivre.

Il s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et Jake se dirigea vers la salle de bain pendant que son amant cherchait désespérément ses vêtements.

"_ T'as réussi à les retrouver? demanda Jake en sentant Jay arriver derrière lui.

_ Non, j'ai trouvé mieux à faire...", murmura le canadien contre son épaule.

Jake ne tarda pas à pousser de nouveaux gémissements de plaisir et il se dit que la journée allait être merveilleuse.

* * *

Adam se triturait les mains dans tous les sens en regardant le combat de Chris sur l'écran.

C'est que pour son âge, il se débroullait bien le vieux!

"_ Yataaaaah! il a gagné! Il a gagné!!!" hurla-t-il quand il vit la légende taper sur le sol pour abandonner.

Il commença à danser partout sous le regard étonné de ses amis.

"_ Tu ferais mieux de te calmer Adamichou, sinon tu vas nous refaire une syncope et ton bébé ne vas pas survivre...

_ Surveille tes propos Hardy! Sinon je te jure que...

_ Tu jures que tu vas lui faire quoi? intervint Orton en entourant Jeff de ses bras.

_ J'lui refais sa belle gueule... Tiens Superman, il a pas l'air content ton Jeffy."

Le Rainbow Hair Warrior s'était empressé de se dégager des bras de Randy en lui tapant les mains.

"_ Bon les amoureux transis, je vous laisse! leur dit Edge en partant à la recherche de Chris

* * *

Jeff se préparait, son combat contre Matt était dans cinq minutes.

Plus les secondes passaient, plus le jeune homme stressait à l'idée de battre son frère, de peur de lui casser un membre.

"_ Jeff, je...

_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!! NAN MAIS T'ES MALADE!!!!

_ C'est que moi, calme toi...

_ Qu'est ce que tu me veux Randy?" demanda-t-il en reprenant son souffle.

Les lèvres d'Orton lui donnèrent sa réponse. Il ferma les yeux et savoura pleinement le baiser.

Quand il se séparèrent, Jeff se lécha doucement les lèvres et regarda Randy droit dans les yeux.

"_ T'abandonneras jamais, hein?

_ Nope! Après ce qui s'est passé à l'hôtel, j'ai compris ce que tu ressentais, et ce que tu ressens toujours, quand Adam t'as non. Mais... Eh bien, tu n'as personne et... J'essaierai jusqu'au jour où tu me verras moi", lui murmura-t-il contre les lèvres.

Jeff se laissa faire puis le repoussa gentiment.

"_ Écoute, je veux bien essayer... Stop, stop, stop! Je veux y aller lentement. Je ne vais pas te mentir, je l'aime encore mais... Il faut bien que je passe à autre chose et puis... Je crois bien que tu dois gagner ce soir... Qui sait peut être que tu auras le droit à une récompense... un baiser Randy, rien d'autre, ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard du Legend Killer s'enflammer.

_ Nan, allez quoi, sois sympa avec moi!

_ Non! Et puis je dois y aller! Au revoir!"

Il poussa Orton et alla rejoindre son frère qui lui faisait des grands signes.

* * *

"_ Chriiiiis!!!"

Adam se jeta sur son amant et l'embrassa.

"_ Adam, t'es lourd!

_ Ah bah merci!

_ C'est pas de ma faute si t'as pris du poids! AÏEUH! Me tape pas sur la tête!

_ Tu l'as mérité!

_ Même pas vrai!

_ Si!

_ Nan!

_ Si!

_ Nan!

_ Vous pouvez pas la fermer? C'est bientôt à moi de passer, j'ai besoin de me concentrer!

_ Pour ça il faudrait que t'ait un cerveau Orton...

_ Je vais te tuer!

_ Pas maintenant Randy, on doit y aller, les interrompit Cody.

_ T'as de la chance Copeland, la prochaine fois, tu t'en tireras pas!

_ C'est ça, que des menaces en l'air..."

La Rated R Superstar lui tira la langue et le regarda faire son entrée avec un sourire. Il se retourna vers son amant et se pencha vers lui.

"_ Je t'aime... Et ce soir, on fêtera ta victoire! Prépare toi à ne pas pouvoir te lever demain", murmura Adam aux creux de son oreille.

Chris lui sourit.

Il se terminait bientôt ce pay per view oui?!?

* * *

"_ Soit fort mon chéri! John me le casse pas trop s'il te plaît! Il doit être en forme pour ce soir!

_ Bande de pervers!

_ Oui et on assume! A tout à l'heure Chris..."

Adam lui donna un baiser rapide avant de se diriger vers l'entrée.

Le ring l'attendait.

* * *

Adam s'avança lentement vers le ring et ne pas sourire était dur pour lui.

C'était son dernier pay per view et il ne pourrait même pas se donner à fond, à cause de cette fichu tumeur. Mais il avait le droit d'y aller.

Juste une dernière fois.

Il s'arrêta et regarda le public. Les panneaux des gens disaient tous à peu près la même chose!

"Love Cena" "Edge Sucks"

Est ce qu'il avait été aimé au moins une fois dans sa carrière?... Il ne s'en souvenait pas... A l'époque d'Edge et Christian, sans doute? Hum... Sa mémoire lui faisait défaut. Mais après tout quelle importance?

Il continua d'avancer fièrement vers le ring, toujours en regardant les mêmes messages.

L'arène était remplie. Les gens criait et huait.

Un franc sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Il enjamba les cordes et lança un regard à l'annonceur avant retira son manteau.

Tout ça allait lui manquer.

Il regarda une nouvelle fois autours de lui. Il avait définitivement pas envie d'aller à l''hôpital demain pour durée indéterminée.

C'était ici qu'il avait rencontré l'homme qu'il aimait, ces amis... Il ne voulait pas partir.

Il regarda Cena faire son entrée. Toujours la même musique horrible pour ses oreilles et ces vêtements abjects.

Étrangement ce soir, il les aimait tout ça.

Il laissa ses mains accrochées aux cordes et s'assit sur le sol, apaisé.

Avec étonnement, il regarda son ami venir vers lui, l'air affolé.

Tout allait bien, non? Sa tête ne lui faisait plus mal et il n'avait en aucun cas envie de vomir, il était là où il voulait...

Il était juste...

"_ ... Un peu fatigué...

_ Quoi? Adam parle moi s'il te plaît, lui disait Cena en prenant la tête de la Rated R Superstar entre ses mains.

_ Je me sens fatigué... Tu pourrais dire à Chris de me ramener à la maison?

_ Oui bien sûr mon chéri... Non Adam reste avec moi!"

Son étonnement grandit. Il était avec lui actuellement non?

Sa vue se brouilla légèrement. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de retrouver une vue nette et lâcha un léger soupir en souriant.

Effectivement, il était très fatigué.

il avait hâte que Chris vienne le chercher.

Il ferma les yeux et se coucha.

Quand sa tête toucha le sol, un sourire sur les lèvres, il était mort.

* * *

**Oh remember, You all love me, ok? XD**

**Et oui, que les menaces de morts pleuvent!**

**Je vous aime!**

**C'est pas la fin, seulement l'avant dernier chapitre!**

**Merci à tous pour les reviews et je sais que ça te plaît Youni ^^**

**Une review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre: Juste une dernière fois**

**Pairing: Jericho/Edge, Christian/Jack Swagger, Jeff/Randy (dédi à Youni)**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: J'aurais voulu les adopter, mais on me les a toujours refusés...**

**Juste une dernière fois**

"_ J'y crois pas tu m'as piqué MON titre! s'exclama Jake, qui grommelait depuis la fin de son match contre son amant.

_ Comment ça TON titre? J'viens de te botter ton derrière, et j'ai bien envie de lui faire autre chose", dit Jay en lui mordant le lobe de son oreille.

Les deux catcheurs de la ECW étaient dans leur loge et était assis devant l'écran où il voyait Adam faire son entrée.

_ Arrête! Je veux regarder le match d'Adam tranquille, dit Jake sur un ton irrité.

_ Allez, il va pas durer que cinq secondes son match, profitons en pour fêter ma victoire...

_ J'ai pas envie de célébrer ma défaite! Huuum... Jay, arrête... Oh merde, continue..."

Jay sourit contre le cou de son amant et continua à descendre sa main de plus en plus bas. Il défit la fermeture éclair du pantalon de son petit ami quand celui ci le stoppa d'un coup.

"_ Jake, laisse toi faire...

_ Arrête, Adam vient de s'asseoir, quelque chose ne va pas!

_ Il doit s'être pris le poing de Cena...

_ Jay, ça ne va pas, il vient de se laisser tomber, il y a vraiment un truc qui cloche."

Le temps qu'il finisse sa phrase, le champion de la ECW était sorti en courant et il ne tarda pas à le suivre.

* * *

"_ Alors, mister Orton... Je vois que vous avez gagné... Mais méritez votre récompense?"

Jeff était rentré discrètement dans la loge de Randy et s'était assis sur Orton et torturait le Legend Killer en donnant des baisers papillons dans son cou.

"_ Oh oui! Jeff t'arrêtes pas, gémissa Randy en penchant la tête afin que Jeff ait un meilleur accès.

_ Randy, je vais devoir me lever, murmurra Jeff contre le cou en léchant et le mordillant.

_ Hein? Quoi?" demanda le nouveau champion de la WWE complètement perdu dans son plaisir.

Il ne comprit pas comment mais il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, une bouche dévorant la sienne.

"_ Où est passé ton "je veux y aller lentement"? souffla Orton.

_ Oh tais toi! C'est pas de ma faute si tu dégages autant de testostérone! Tu pues le sexe à trois cents kilomètres à la ronde,grogna Jeff en enlevant son t-shirt.

_ Qu'est ce que tu..."

La fin de sa phrase resta bloquée dans sa gorge quand il sentit le Rainbow Haired Warrior retirer son habit de scène et d'entamer un mouvement de va et vient sur son membre qui se gonfla à ce touché. Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Jeff et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'essayer de lui retirer tant bien que mal son pantalon. Sa bouche se posa une nouvelle fois brutalement contre celle du jeune Hardy'z et commença à jouer sensuellement avec sa langue.

La main de Jeff sur son sexe était tout bonnement magnifique et il poussa un grognement de frustration quand elle se retira de sa verge.

"_ Chéri remet ta main tout de suite.

_ J'ai autre chose en tête..."

Randy n'eut pas le temps de demander quoi que se soit, le membre imposant de Jeff entrant violemment en lui. Il lâcha un cri de douleur. Jeff continua de le pénétrer de plus en plus profondément et eu un sourire ravi quand les cris de douleurs devinrent des cris de pur plaisir.

"_ Jeff, plus vite... Putain, plus vite!

_ Demande gentiment et on verra ce que je peux faire, murmura Jeff en ralentissant la cadence.

_ Crève! Va plus vite ou...

_ Ou quoi mon petit Randy? demanda-t-il en lui léchant le lobe de l'oreille.

_ Je te hais... Merde, encore..."

Jeff sourit sadiquement et ralentit encore.

"_ S'il... te... plaît Jeff, plus vite, j'en ai besoin!

_ Voilà, tu vois qu'en tu veux!"

Jeff mordit l'épaule du Legend Killer et s'enfonça plus loin à chaque coup de reins, touchant la prostate de son amant à chaque fois qu'il entrait en lui et accélérant enfin son rythme pour le plus grand bonheur d'Orton. Il prit le membre de Randy dans sa main et entama des mouvements rapides.

Randy se déversa dans la main de la Charismatic Enigma en criant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Sentant les muscles de Randy se contracter autour de son membre, Jeff se libéra à l'intérieur d'Orton en un dernier coup de rein puissant.

Ils s'embrassèrent, bien qu'à bout de souffle. Il essuyèrent leur torse tâché de semence avant de se rhabiller. Il recommencèrenet à s'embrasser quand un Jay essouflé ouvrit violemment la porte.

"_ Jay!?!

_ Randy... Jeff... C'est... C'est Adam, il... Il...

_ Calme toi Jay, quelque chose ne va pas avec Adam? demanda Jeff dont la peur commençait à monter.

_ Il est tombé, sur le ring... Il... Il bougeait plus, il a été transporté à l'hôpital mais je crois que... Je crois qu'il... Merde Jeff, je crois qu'il est mort."

La panique s'empara du jeune Hardy qui tenta tant bien que mal de la cachée. Il prit Jay dans ses bras, en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

"_ Jay, où est Chris? l'interrogea Randy.

_ Jake est parti à sa recherche. Il n'était plus dans sa loge, il m'a dit qu'il nous rejoindrait à l'hôpital s'il... S'il le retrouve pas avant qu'on y aille.

_ D'accord. Alors on y va directement.

_ Mais Randy...

_ Pas de discussion. C'est... C'est de mon meilleur ami dont on parle ok? De ton frère, alors on va pas rester ici. On y va."

* * *

Jake cherchait partout depuis une demi heure, mais il semblait que Chris est réellement disparu. Il pensait que le canadien avait vu son petit ami s'effondrer et qu'il était allé voir les médecin pour savoir ce qui se passait. Mais ce n'était que des suppositions, il n'était pas vraiment sûr que Chris soit au courant.

Il re-vérifia dans la loge une dernière fois, sans vraiment grand espoir. Il faillit crier de soulagement quand il vit Chris assit sur une chaise. Il s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur l'épaule du canadien qui ne réagit pas. Il le secoua légèrement et le 8 fois champion intercontinental daigna tourner la tête vers lui. Son regard était vide, il semblait ne plus avoir d'émotion.

"_ Chris... Est ce que ça va?"

Jake avait conscience que cette question était d'une stupidité affligeante. Bien sûr que ça ne pouvait pas aller, il ne savait même pas si Adam était encore vivant ou non.

"_ Bien sûr que ça va, pour ça irait pas?"

La voix de Chris était monotone, ne laissant rien transparaître. Jake se mordit la lèvre et resserra sa main sur l'épaule de Chris.

"_ Chris, lève toi, on va aller à l'hôpital ensemble, d'accord?

_ A l'hôpital? Pourquoi faire?

_ Chris, s'il te plaît. Si tu ne sais vraiment pas, juste viens avec moi, ok?"

L'expression de Chris n'avait toujours pas changé. Il n'avait pas bougé non plus et Jake se sentait de plus en plus mal.

"_ Je t'en pris Chris, ne me fais pas croire que tu n'as pas vu Adam transporter dans l'ambulance! Lève toi!"

Chris continua à le regarder et sans rien dire, il se leva serrant le bras de Jake aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Celui ci le prit dans ses bras et se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas pleurer. Il ne voulait pas. Pas devant Chris.

* * *

"_ D'accord Jake... Ok, vous arrivez dans... Dix minutes? Ok! Jake... Je... Je t'aime."

Jay raccrocha et se tourna vers Randy et Jeff. Ils se tenaient devant la chambre d'Adam, n'osant pas rentrer à l'intérieur. Une infirmière leur avait dit qu'un médecin allait bientôt venir les voir et il se laissait désirer.

Le champion de la ECW regarda ses amis. Jeff tentait de calmer Randy le mieux qu'il pouvait, celui ci n'arrêtant pas de faire les cents pas. Jeff l'amena à lui et l'embrassa puis aida le champion de la WWE à s'asseoir.

Jay soupira devant la vision d'un Randy, les larmes aux yeux, la tête sur les genoux de Jeff qui lui caressa la joue distraitement, en regardant partout autour de lui en espérant voir un médecin arriver.

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Il avait hâte que Jake arrive.

* * *

**Alors? C'est la première fois que j'écris un truc dramatique, j'espère que ça craint pas...**

**Et vous m'en voulez toujours de l'avoir tuer? Parce que ma muse Adam m'en veut énormément ainsi que Taker parce que je l'ai pas laissé faire quand il me disait de faire agoniser Edge et parce que j'ai demandé à Jeff de le distraire donc Randy n'est pas content non plus et chris encore moins! T.T**

**merci pour les reviews! ^^**

**Vous en postez encore?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre: Juste une dernière fois**

**Pairing: Jericho/Edge, Christian/Jack Swagger, Jeff/Randy (dédi à Youni)**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: J'aurais voulu les adopter, mais on me les a toujours refusés...**

* * *

**Juste une dernière fois**

"_ Je t'aime aussi Jay, on arrive bientôt."

Jake referma son téléphone et le remit dans sa poche. Son petit ami devait vraiment être secoué pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Jay n'avait jamais su comment exprimer ses sentiments. Il eut un petit sourire qui disparut bien vite quand son regard se posa sur Chris.

Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés dans le taxi, Chris regardait par la fenêtre. Son expression n'avait toujours pas changé et il avait dû dire trois mots. Il s'était complètement renfermé. L'ex champion de la ECW savait bien à quel point la maladie d'Adam et il se doutait que Chris n'avait rien dit à son amant pour ne pas lui faire peur. Sans doute sa plus grosse erreur.

Cela lui rappelait quand il avait commencé à sortir avec Jay. Le Canadien avait un réputation de véritable gigolo, tout comme Adam avant sa rencontre avec Chris. Il n'avait jamais osé dire que toutes les remarques faites depuis son retour le dérangeait et accusaient les coups en silence jusqu'à ce que son petit ami lui demande ce qui se passait. Il s'était alors disputé comme jamais, Jay lui reprochant de ne pas lui faire confiance. Cette histoire c'était terminé comme toutes les histoires du même genre, dans un lit pour passer un bon moment. Sauf que lui avait finalement pu dire ce qui le travaillait.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand le chauffeur leur annonça qu'ils étaient arrivés. Chris ne semblait pas assimiler l'information et Jay dû le secouer comme jamais pour que le canadien daigne de sortir de ses pensées.

Jake tourna la tête vers l'hôpital puis vers Chris. Il lui agrippa le bras et l'emmena à l'intérieur.

* * *

"_ Nan c'est pas vrai c'est pas possible!!!" hurla Jay quand le médecin leur annonça la nouvelle.

Jeff et Randy le tenaient par les bras pour qu'il ne saute pas sur le médecin pour l'étrangler. Il en aurait été capable.

"_ Je suis désolé, mais il est mort. Son cerveau ne fonctionne plus, je ne sais même pas pourquoi il a été admit alors qu'il semble qu'il soit mort depuis son arrivée.

_ Mais son coeur bat toujours!

_ Son coeur vit mais son cerveau est mort, je suis désolé."

Jay sentit ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes et ses jambes trembler. Si ce connard de médecin ne dégageait pas tout de suite de là ou ne lui disait pas qu'Adam était toujours en vie, il allait le tuer.

"_ S'il vous plaît, partez", intima Randy au médecin, avant qu'il ne laisse le canadien le tuer, lui même était en état de colère.

Le médecin les regarda d'un air mal assuré et ne se le fit pas redire deux fois. Quand il fut hors de vue, Jay se débarrassa de leur emprise et resta debout dans le couloir.

Il se demandait comment ils allaient pouvoir le dire à Chris.

* * *

"_ S'il vous plaît, je voudrais savoir où est la chambre d'Adam Copeland s'il vous plaît."

La jeune femme se concentra sur l'écran de son ordinateur et avec un sourire, donna à Jay la réponse.

Troisième étage, chambre 311.

Il se dirigea vers Chris, qui n'avait pas bougé de la où l'avait laissé Jake, et l'entraîna vers l'ascenseur.

* * *

Jeff s'assit et pris sa tête entre ses mains.

Il ne pouvait pas y croire.

Adam était... Il était mort.

Il fit son possible pour garder ses larmes. Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. L'homme qu'il aimait ne pouvait pas être dans ce lit, ne vivant que grâce à ces putains de machines de merde! Bordel, il allait se réveiller et lui dire qu'il voulait Chris. Merde, il pouvait pas crever comme ça!

Il en avait pas le droit...

Jeff sentit une larme réussir à franchir la barrière de ses yeux.

Gardant la tête baissée, il se dirigea vers les toilettes.

* * *

Jake essayait en vain d'avoir son petit ami au téléphone. Il savait que c'était stupide car il allait le voir dans quelques instants mais il en avait besoin.

Il regarda Chris qui n'était toujours pas sorti de son mutisme.

Oui il avait vraiment besoin de l'appeler.

* * *

Randy regarda Jay qui était resté planté au même endroit et qui avait apparemment l'intention d'y rester.

Il regarda à travers la vitre le visage de son ami. Il avait l'air calme, en paix et un sourire était resté accroché à ses lèvres. Le Legend Killer se demanda si Adam avait été conscient qu'il était en train de mourir. D'après ce que lui avait raconté John, il s'était senti fatigué et avait demandé Chris. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air paniqué et semblait simplement s'être endormi. Serein.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il en avait à foutre qu'il soit parti serein, hein? Il haïssait ressentir ce putain de sentiment à la con qui s'appelle tristesse.

"_ Adam, t'es vraiment qu'un pauvre enfoiré..."

Il s'appuya sur la vitre et de l'eau jaillit de ses yeux.

Il avait même pas sentit les poussières venir.

* * *

Jake et Chris sortirent de l'ascenseur et Jake se surprit à courir en emmenant Chris dans sa course, le tirant par le bras.

Ils allaient voir Jay, il allait pouvoir lui expliquer la situation. Il jeta un oeil à Chris.

Il espérait qu'Adam soit toujours en vie.

Jake sentit l'espoir monter en lui quand il vit Jay et Randy regarder devant la chambre d'Adam. De loin il semblait aller bien. Surtout de dos...

Sa bonne humeur s'effondra quand il vit Jay se retourner, les joues ruisselantes de larmes. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et ses membres se mirent à trembler. Il lâcha Chris et se dirigea vers son petit ami et lui prit son visage entre ses mains.

"_ Adam est mort... Merde, Jake, il l'est vraiment!" hurla Jay contre l'épaule de son petit ami.

L'ancien champion de la ECW l'entoura de ses bras et le berça doucement. Quand il sentit que son amant était calmé, il l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait.

* * *

Randy les regarda sans rien dire et se dirigea vers Chris.

Il avait les yeux écarquillés mais ne disait rien. Randy lui mit une main sur son épaule. Chris n'eut aucune réaction.

Sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que se soit, Randy sentit Chris tomber à genoux, ses jambes ne le portant plus.

Le seul son qui sortit de sa bouche était un cri déchirant de désespoir.

* * *

**Punaise, c'est moi ou c'est vraiment désespérant?**

**Merci pour les reviews et j'espère que vous voudrez bien en poster encore!**

**Je sais pas si tu avais voulu que ça aille dans cette direction Youni :S**

**Et comme vous l'avez remarqué, en fait elle est pas fini du tout cette fic XD!**

**Bisous!**


	10. Chapter 10

****

Titre: Juste une dernière fois

**Pairing: Jericho/Edge, Christian/Jack Swagger, Jeff/Randy (dédi à Youni)**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: J'aurais voulu les adopter, mais on me les a toujours refusés...**

* * *

**Juste une dernière fois**

Jeff se sécha les yeux une dernière fois et sortit des toilettes. Il ne voulais pas montrer ses larmes devant ses amis. Il soupira. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'Adam était mort, ses sentiments pour le jeune homme n'étant pas parti.

La peur monta en lui quand il entendit le cri de Chris. Il commença à courir et se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas se remettre à pleurer quand il vit le canadien à genou, la tête entre les main. Il sentait le désespoir et l'air semblait en être imprénié.

Il s'approcha doucement du canadien et posa une main sur son épaule. Chris le repoussa et Jeff regarda Randy. Ses yeux semblaient demander un tas de questions dont le Legend Killer n'avait pas de réponse.

"_ Chris, lève toi...

_ Dégage, Jeff, ne me touche pas.

_ Tu es en plein milieu du couloir, vas t'asseoir au moins!

_ Pourquoi je devrais t'écouter alors que t'as essayé de baiser mon mec je ne sais pas combien de fois?"

Jeff le regarda choqué. Il savait bien que cette histoire lui retomberait un jour dessus mais il n'avait pas imaginer que Chris allait réagir comme ça. Mais il y avait beaucoup de chose qu'il n'avait pas imaginer. Il se retourna quand il sentit les lèvres de Randy se poser sur sa joue avant qu'il aille rejoindre Chris.

Le jeune homme souleva le canadien et le posa sur une chaise en lui murmurant des paroles à son oreille. Chris hocha la tête et réentra dans son mutisme.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser Adam partir.

* * *

Jake se passa de l'eau sur a figure et se regarda dans la glace. Il était très pâle et sa lèvre avait recommencé à saigner. Il avait profité que Jay aille se chercher quelque chose à boire pour se retrouver un peu seul.

Chris n'était toujours pas sorti de son monde bien que le docteur lui ait expliqué qu'il ne pouvait pas débrancher Adam sans son accord. Le canadien avait simplement fait un signe de tête et s'était mis en boule sur sa chaise.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand son amant rentra dans les toilettes. Il lui adressa un faible sourire. Jake regarda avec étonnement le champion de la ECW le tirer à l'intérieur d'une cabine avant de l'embrasser avec toute la force qu'il avait.

Les mains de Jay essayaient de retirer la fermeture éclair du jean de Jake sans succès. Ses gestes étaient trop pressés et désordonnés pour y parvenir. Il força néanmoins bien que les cris étouffés de désaccord de son amant se firent entendre.

Jake essayait tant bien que mal de se dégager de l'étreinte de son petit ami. Il réussi et lui envoya un crochet du gauche qui fit heurter la tête de Jay sur un des murs de la cabine.

"_ Putain Jay, il te prend quoi exactement?"

Le canadien fut incapable de lui répondre et tenait sa tête entre ses mains.

"_ Bordel, tu m'as fait vraiment mal!

_ Tu m'as pas laissé le choix... ça va à peu près quand même?

_ Je crois que j'y survivrai..."

Jay le regarda et approcha son visage pour lui donner un baiser doux et chaste.

"_ S'il te plaît Jake, fais moi me sentir bien... Je... Je veux te sentir en moi... Fais moi l'amour", murmura Jay contre les lèvres de l'ancien champion de la ECW.

Il posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celle de Jake, une unique larme coulant sur sa joue. Un soupir de contentement franchit ses lèvres quand il sentit les mains de son petit ami retirer leur pantalon et le retourner avant de s'enfoncer en lui.

* * *

Chris avait l'impression que son monde était vide. Il sentait bien la présence de Jeff et Randy à ses côtés mais ils semblaient tellement lointain...

Il se souvenait qu'un docteur lui avait demander s'il pouvait débrancher Adam. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'on lui demandait. D'arrêter les machines qui permettait à Adam de vivre? Hors de question.

Savoir que son petit ami respirait encore était la seule chose qui lui permettait de ne pas sombrer dans la folie.

* * *

Il se réveilla le lendemain matin à la même place, personne ne l'ayant déplacer. Il vit que Jeff et Randy s'était endormi l'un contre l'autre à côté de lui. Cette scène le fit sourire malgré lui.

Il se rappelait qu'il y a encore quelques heures, Adam lui avait promis de fêter sa victoire et il se trouvait dans un foutu hôpital qui lui demandait de le tuer.

Il referma les yeux et respira doucement. Quand il les rouvrit il vit que Jake et Jay était arrivé. Sortis de nulle part. Le jeune couple avait toujours été là quand il n'allait pas bien. Pour lui comme pour Adam.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il vit les gens derrière ses deux amis.

Cena, Stéphanie, Paul, Mark, Maryse, Melina, Shawn, Kelly, Shane, Vince...

Il prit conscience qu'il ne pouvait plus le retenir. Il devait laisser Adam partir pour de bon.

Quand le médecin revint le voir pour lui redemander encore et encore le même question, il réussi à articuler un oui.

* * *

"_ Il est comme ça depuis hier?"

La voix de Maryse réveilla Randy. Il se dégagea des bras de Jeff doucement pour ne pas le réveiller et regarda autour de lui. Tous les amis d'Adam était venus.

"_ Randy, Chris est comme ça depuis hier?

_ Oui... répondit Randy en voyant que Chris était toujours refermé sur lui même. Au fait, est ce que le médecin est revenu?

_ Ouais. Ils vont bientôt le débrancher, dit simplement Maryse en fronçant les sourcils pour na pas pleurer.

Randy ferma les yeux.

Il allait être bientôt temps de dire adieu.

* * *

Chris était maintenant dans la chambre d'Adam, assis à côté de lui. Les médecins attendaient son accord pour le débrancher définitivement, mais il ne bougeait toujours pas.

Son cerveau était pratiquement vide, il n'arrivait plus à penser.

Il détailla son amant. Ses yeux étaient clos, ses cheveux blonds de chaque côté de son visage, toujours un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Il se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser.

_"Je t'aime..."_

"_ Et moi je te hais."

Il fit signe aux médecins de le débrancher.

* * *

**Nan mais arrêtez, sérieux si ça craint faut me le dire hein!**

**Merci pour les reviews, j'espère que vous m'en laisserez encore!**

**Youni, dis moi si tu veux que quelque chose de précis arrive ^^**

**A la prochaine!**


	11. Chapter 11

****

Titre: Juste une dernière fois

**Pairing: Jericho/Edge, Christian/Jack Swagger, Jeff/Randy, JBL/Shawn (dédi à Youni)**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: J'aurais voulu les adopter, mais on me les a toujours refusés...**

* * *

**Juste une dernière fois**

Jeff se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace, pour vérifier si tout allait bien. Avec un petit sourire, il quitta la salle de bain et se dirigea vers la porte en face de lui. Il s'adossa au mur, un regard appréciateur sur la vision qui était devant lui.

"_ Me regarde pas comme ça, je sais que je suis horrible...

_ Mais non Randy, mais non...

_ Arrête de me regarder comme si tu allais me bouffer!

_ En temps normal, tu n'aurais même pas pu le dire... Mais, je n'ai pas la tête à ça aujourd'hui.

Jeff regarda par la fenêtre. Il sentit la main de son petit ami sur sa joue et le regarda. Habillé dans son costume noir, Randy était tout simplement trop désirable.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment.

L'enterrement d'Adam était aujourd'hui.

* * *

Les lèvres de Jake s'écrasèrent sur les siennes, pendant qu'il se faufilait entre ses jambes et les lui écartaient doucement. Il poussa un soupir de bien être quand il sentit leur virilité entrer en contact.

Il mordit sa lèvre quand un doigt le pénétra. Les sensations qu'il ressentait était tout simplement exquises.

"_ Encore..." gémit Jay en cherchant la bouche de Jake.

Un autre doigt entra à l'intérieur de lui et toucha son point sensible. Son corps s'arqua et un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres.

"_ Jake maintenant...!!"

Celui ci eut un petit sourire et s'enfonça doucement en son amant. Il ne voulait pas aller vite et profiter de chaque instant, chaque seconde. Il embrassa son amant encore et encore avant de dévier sur son cou, ses va-et-vient toujours aussi lent.

"_ Plus vite... Putain, plus vite.

_ A tes ordres..."

Ses mouvements prirent peu à peu de la vitesse. Une des mains de Jake s'empara du sexe tendu de Jay qui émit un cri de pur bonheur. La cadence devenait de plus en plus rapide. Il perdit le peu de raison qu'il lui restait quand il sentit les muscles de son amant se contracter autour de son membre quand celui ci se décerva entre leur ventre. Il donna un dernier coup de rein avant de jouir dans l'intimité de son amant qui l'accueillit avec un baiser passionné.

Après une douche bien méritée, ils s'habillèrent en silence.

Jake regarda son amant passer sa chemise, l'air triste. Il avait l'impression que Jay n'était plus vraiment présent ces derniers temps, n'adressant que quelques mots et souvent pour une partie de sexe intense.

Il soupira et offrit un micro-sourire quand son amant se retourna, ayant fini de s'habiller.

Il espérait qu'après aujourd'hui, Jay irait mieux.

* * *

Chris était assis sur le lit. Il s'était préparé depuis des heures et n'avait pas bouger depuis.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'Adam était mort. Il avait été incapable de faire quoi que soit pour organiser ses funérailles, Jeff et Jake s'était occupés de tout et il n'avait même pas eu le courage de les remercier. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas vu qui que se soit depuis qu'il était rentré de l'hôpital, même se lever était devenu dur.

Il avait passé ses journée à ressasser ses souvenirs avec Adam. Rien que cette chambre lui rappelait son amant.

Il regarda l'heure et poussa un soupir.

Il allait être temps de définitivement dire au revoir.

* * *

Michael Hickenbottom attendait patiemment devant l'église. Il était le premier arrivé, voulant avoir le temps de bien mettre son esprit au clair. Son attention fut attirée par une voiture noire s'arrêtant brusquement sur le parking. Un sourire moqueur illumina son visage quand il vit arriver John Layfield descendre.

"_ Je suis déçu, je pensais que tu allais arriver avec une immense limousine, comme d'habitude...

_ Elle est en décrassage, bizarrement, quelqu'un s'est amusé à boire dedans et à tout renversé...

_ Pourquoi tu me regardes? Je te rappelle que je travaille plus avec toi depuis longtemps..."

John se rapprocha doucement du Heartbreak Kid et murmura sensuellement à son oreille.

"_ C'est dommage, j'ai pris ma retraite mais... Si tu veux reparler du bon vieux temps, tu peux toujours passer me voir...", lui dit il en lui léchant le lobe de l'oreille.

Une vague de plaisir se propagea dans le corps. Il se rappelait quand il avait eu sa rivalité avec John et il pouvait dire qu'il avait adoré passer du temps avec lui en dehors du ring...

"_ John, arrête, je t'ai déjà dit que c'était juste... Juste pendant qu'on travaillait ensemble, je suis marié...

_ C'est pourtant pas ce qui te dérangeait quand on avait fini les shows."

Shawn allait répliquer quand il vit plusieurs personnes arriver, dont Chris qui semblait plus mort que vivant, entouré de Jeff et Maryse.

L'heure était bientôt arrivé.

* * *

Jay se sentait de moins en moins bien. L'église était chauffé de telle façon qu'il avait chaud à la tête et froid dans le reste du corps. Il n'écoutait pas le moins du monde se que le prêtre racontait. Il allait devenir fou à rester dans cette endroit, autour de personne qui pleurait tout leur soûl.

Il prit la main de Jake et la serra aussi fort qu'il le put.

* * *

Maryse retenait ses larmes le mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle tenait fermement le bouquet de fleur qu'elle avait dans ses mains. Elle resta interdite quand on lui pris le bouquet des mains, n'ayant plus rien pour rester calme.

Elle respira pronfondément quand elle s'avança vers le cercueil, marchant lentement pour ne pas tomber.

_"_ Salut jolie blonde, tu voudrait pas qu'on fasse connaissance?"_

_Elle regarda Edge d'un air bizarre._

_"_ Je sais déjà que tu es gay, je t'ai vu avec Chris dans les coulisses..._

__ Quoi? Raaah zut, c'est pas drôle! Chris, la nouvelle recrue me fait des malheurs! Viens me réconforter!_

Elle eut un petit rire en se remémorant son premier show à Smackdown.

La belle québécoise s'avança vers Melina qui lui vola un baiser. Elle se retourna vers le cercueil, des larmes coulant le long des ses joues.

_Au revoir Adam, tu vas me manquer..._

* * *

John Layfield regarda le cercueil s'enfoncer dans la terre, un léger vent passant sur son visage.

_"_ John, John! Mais arrête de m'ignorer!_

__ Qu'est ce que tu me veux Copeland?_

__ Moi? Rien, mais Shawn tu vois, vu comment il te regarde, tu ferais peut être bien d'aller le voir... Mais je dis juste ça comme ça. _

_Il regarda dans la direction du Showstopper qui détourna son regard rapidement. Il se retourna vers la Rated R Superstar qui lui fit un clin d'oeil._

C'était grâce à l'Ultimate Opportunist qu'il avait osé franchir le pas avec le beau Texan. Il rejoignit Shawn qui l'attendait patiemment avec Stéphanie et Paul. Il essuya une larme naissante et s'avança vers Shawn qui lui fit un petit sourire en prenant la main de John dans la sienne.

_Merci..._

* * *

Randy s'assit sur l'un des banc du cimetière et commença à pleurer en silence. Peut lui importait qu'on le voie verser des larmes. Il leva la tête. Le ciel étai d'un bleu parfait, aucun nuage ne circulait, le soleil brillait et dégageait une douce chaleur. Il ferma les yeux quand il sentit une main prendre se poser sur sa cuisse. Il n'avait pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que Jeff était à ses côtés.

_"_ Hey, Dydy... mais aïeuuh!_

__ Donne moi encore ce surnom débile et je te tue!_

__ Mais, mais... Je t'aime Randy!_

__ Je suis sûr que si Chris entendait ça il serait content..."_

_La Rated r Superstar lui offrit un magnifique sourire._

_"_ Au fait, tu sais où se trouve l'hôtel de Jeff?_

__ Non, pourquoi...?_

__ Parce que moi je sais, alors si ça t'intéresse... Continue, Randy, tu mérites bien ça..."_

_Le Legend Killer le regarda interdit. Il le regarda s'en aller vers Chris et ne put s'empêcher de sourire._

C'était grâce à ce sombre imbécile qu'il n'avait pas baissé les bras pour le jeune Hardy. Il ne le remercierai jamais assez pour ça.

Il continua à regarder le ciel, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce.

"_ Je ne le reverrai plus jamais?"

Jeff essuya les larmes du Legend Killer et laissa ses mains sur son visage, le tourna vers le sien.

"_Non... Plus jamais."

Jeff l'embrassa doucement, laissant leurs larmes se mélanger.

"_ Tu l'aimes encore...

_ Oui mais... Comme un ami."

Front contre front, ils pensèrent les mêmes mots.

_Je ne t'oublierai jamais Adam... Je t'aime._

* * *

**... Ce que j'écris est de plus en plus cucul, c'est un truc de malade...**

**Vous aimez toujours?**

**Voilà Youni, elle touche à sa fin cette histoire...**

**Merci pour les reviews et j'espère que vous m'en laisserez encore...**


	12. Chapter 12

****

Titre: Juste une dernière fois

**Pairing: Jericho/Edge, Christian/Jack Swagger, Jeff/Randy, JBL/Shawn, Maryse/Melina (dédi à Youni)**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: J'aurais voulu les adopter, mais on me les a toujours refusés...**

**Note: si vous aimez Indochine (comme moi XD) je vous conseille d'écouter "Bye Bye Valentine" en même temps que vous lirez ce chapitre, je l'écoutais en boucle quand je l'ai écrit, la chanson est magnifique.**

* * *

**Juste une dernière fois**

Il n'avait même pas conscience que les gens autour de lui s'en allait un par un. Il continuait à fixer le bloc de marbre dresser devant lui. Le soleil allait directement dessus, le faisant briller doucement.

Tout était calme. Toujours aucun nuage en vue, une légère brise et une chaleur qui n'était pas étouffante.

Toujours en regardant la tombe de son amant, pour la première fois depuis des jours, il commença à parler.

"_ Tu sais..."

Il se tut quelques instants, ne sachant pas quoi ajouter. Par où commencer? Il avait tellement de chose à lui dire...

"_ Je te hais. Tu me laisses seul. Sans me demander mon avis. Tu me laisses derrière, comme ça..."

Non, ce n'était pas un bon début. Il s'assit sur l'herbe, serrant le plus fort possible la fleur qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

"_ Tu aurais bien rigolé si tu avais entendu les gens aujourd'hui. Il te voyait comme une sorte de saint, tout ce que tu avais pu faire dans ta vie était bon et génreux... Putain Adam, tu étais tout sauf un saint. Tu étais jaloux, possessif... Juste parce que tu es mort, tu deviens quelqu'un de bien. Mais si tu étais si bien, est ce que tu m'aurait abandonné? Tout seul... Seul"

Il le va la tête vers le ciel. Le soleil lui réchauffait le visage. Il entendait les oiseaux chanter. Et il se dit que ça ne collait pas avec des adieux. le ciel aurait dû être gris, la pluie commencer à tomber, pour remplacer l'eau qui coulait à présent de ses yeux.

La vie et le monde semblait avoir continué son cours. Pourtant, le monde ne s'était-il pas arrêter depuis la mort d'Adam? Ou était ce lui qui avait arrêté de vivre?

Il tourna la tête et vit Jeff et Randy s'embrasser sur un banc du cimetière. Il regarda de l'autre côté et vit Jake qui serrait dans ses bras Jay, Maryse sourire à travers ses larmes, sa petite amie l'embrassa doucement, Layfield main dans la main avec Shawn. Plus loin se tenait Stéphanie qui riait elle aussi à travers ses larmes, son frère essayant de la réconforter.

"_ Tu vois, Adam, la vie continue. Même sans toi, les gens continue de vivre, de rire, d'aimer... Finalement mon coeur ne s'est pas arrêté quand tu as cessé de vivre. Dis moi alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être plus mort que vivant sans toi à mes côtés?"

Sa voix se brisa, laissant un sanglot s'échapper de ses lèvres.

"_ J'aurais tellement voulu que tu restes Adam! Tellement voulu qu'on s'engueule encore pour les pires conneries du monde! Je suis censé faire quoi maintenant? Tourner la page et faire semblant en disant que tout va bien? Que tu n'ais jamais fait parti de ma vie?"

Il essaya de sécher ses larmes. mais elle continuait de tomber, sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que se soit.

"_ Tu te rappelles le jour ou tu m'as demandé de vivre avec toi? J'ai cru que tu te foutais de moi, ça faisait que six mois qu'on était ensemble et seulement deux où tu réussissais à ne pas coucher à droite à gauche. Vas savoir pourquoi, j'ai accpeté. Quand j'ai vu à quel point tu étais heureux, j'ai su que ça allait durer. Cinq ans? Dix? Toujours? J'en avais rien à faire, du moment qu'on se sentait toujours bien ensemble, ça me suffisait. Trois ans plus tard, on était toujours dans la même maison, je me réveillais toujours auprès de la même personne et toi aussi. On aurait pu commencer à s'en lasser et pourtant... J'avais toujours l'impression que notre relation venait tout juste de commencer, je ressentais toujours la même excitation quand on se donnait rendez-vous, quand on faisait l'amour... La routine... On a pas connu ça, n'est ce pas?"

Il regarda à nouveau le marbre en l'attente d'une réponse. Seul le silence se fit entendre. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Il n'aura jamais de réponse.

"_ Je ne sais pas si le paradis existe ou si tu te feras bouffer par les vers, j'espère juste que tout ira bien pour toi."

Il déposa la fleur et posa doucement sa main sur le bloc de marbre.

_Adam Copeland 1973-2009_

"_ Je t'aime..."

* * *

**Voilà... C'est la fin...**

**ça me fait bizarre de l'avoir fini. Je m'en souviens quand je voulais en faire une fic drôle! On va dire que ça a pris une tournure complètement différente!**

**Youni, j'espère que ça t'a plus du début à la fin, en tout cas j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrir, surtout vers les derniers chapitres (même si les menaces de morts sont de plus en plus rares T.T)**

**Merci à HBKloverHBK, JustWrestler et stephphanie3.**

**Et bien sûr à toi Youni (j't'oublie pas hihi)!**

**Pour ce dernier chapitre, j'ai encore le droit à des reviews?**

**Bisous à tous ^^! A la prochaine histoire XD**


End file.
